pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Rubble
Rubble is a bulldog pup and a member of the PAW Patrol. His voice actors are Luca Townsed (UK) and Devon Cohen (US.) Bio Rubble is a bulldog pup and the construction pup of the PAW Patrol. His main color is yellow. His car looks like a bulldozer, modified with drills and other construction tools. In Pups Get a Rubble, it is revealed that Rubble is the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. Personality Although he can appear rather tough, Rubble is completely opposite. He tends to be a bit of a cry-baby, and is very soft for small animals, even kittens. He loves to laugh and is rather playful. He also has a big appetite. As seen in Pups Save the Treats. Story Before Rubble joined the PAW Patrol, he was always alone, and it was hinted that he was a stray dog, which means he has no home or family to take care of him. He met Ryder and the PAW Patrol when he was a little puppy. Rubble got himself stuck on a tree banch hanging over the ocean and was rescued by Chase's net. After being fed, Rubble snuck into Chase's vehicle during a mission. He showed his digging skills by digging a tunnel in the hard snow boulders, so Jake can get out when he got stuck in them. Ryder announced that they had found a home for him; as the Construction-Pup of the PAW Patrol! Abilities Rubble has super-digging skills, so it's no wonder that he is the Construction-Pup. He also has excellent skate and snow boarding skills and always hopes he is chosen on missions that involve either skill. Episodes Rubble was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups Save a Train (with Rocky) *Pup Pup Boogie (with Chase) *Pups Save the Sea Turtles (with Chase) *Pups and the Very Big Baby (with Marshall) *Pups Save the Bunnies (with Chase) *Pups Save a Pool Day (with Marshall) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups and the Snow Monster (with Chase) Rubble was called in for backup in the following epsiodes: *Pups Get a Rubble *Pups Get a Lift *Pups Save a School Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Rubble? He's adorable He's so sweet He's funny He loves to dig and eat Appearance Rubble is an English Bulldog pup. He has brown and white fur. He has bright brown eyes and a tiny tail that no one can see. His collar is black and has a yellow tag with a wrench symbol on it. His gear is yellow and has a yellow hardhat because being a Construction Pup can have things go to your head. Catchphrases *"Rubble on the double!" *"Let's dig it!" *"I feel like such a 'bubblehead'!" (From Puptacular) Trivia *Rubble is the very first character to appear in the series. *He is also the youngest member of the PAW Patrol. *Whenever he sleeps, he wears a sleeping mask. Gallery Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Rubble jumps.jpg Ryder's calling.jpg|If you don't get why this is here, Rubble is in the photo Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Rubble.jpg Images-3.jpeg|Ryder and Little Rubble IMG_20131226_084937.jpg|Fly Rubble! pizap.com13883591076491.jpg 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png Rubble's dig-up.jpg 1479382 489752751138221 2086632101 n.png|Funny Rubble Rubble.png|Rubble! Images.jpg Rubble Badge.png Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:PAW Patrol Category:Baby Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets